The present invention relates generally to inertial navigation systems (INS), and more specifically to an inertial navigation system data interface box which allows the transfer of INS data to a personal computer for flexible use of data received from an operating INS.
An inertial navigation system, such as those produced by Sperry, Inc., is a self-contained system which can automatically determine the position, velocity, and attitude of a moving vehicle for the purpose of directing its future course. Based on prior knowledge of time, gravitational field, initial position, initial velocity, and initial orientation relative to a known reference frame, an inertial guidance system is capable of determining its present position, velocity, and orientation without the aid of external information. The generated navigational data is used to determine the future course for a vehicle to follow in order to bring it to its destination. Such systems have found application in the guidance and control of submarines, ships, aircraft, missiles, and spacecraft.
Currently INS systems provide data to special purpose (navigation) computers generally without data recording capability. In a few cases special hardware has been designed to allow for onboard recording of INS data for subsequent off-line processing of flight data.
There exists a growing need for INS data to be available to standard personal computers. For example, research aircraft equipped with inertial navigation systems (INS) are used in a large variety of research missions. The real-time availability of INS data to inexpensive personal computers (PCs) would provide a flexible in-flight research asset.
The task of providing INS data to personal computers is alleviated, to some extend, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosure of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,041 issued to DeJonge;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,711 issued to Benn; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,775 issued to Cline.
The patent to DeJonge (041) teaches a flight data system comprising a control and display unit connected to a computer. The patent to Benn (711) teaches a flight data system having an interface circuit for reformatting flight data from the flight recorder. Finally, the patent to Cline (775) teaches a flight data system wherein an on board computer is connected via telephone lines to a ground base center. The data center generates a series of optimized flight plans for pilot information and use.
While the above-cited patents are instructive, the task remains to provide a general purpose interface which provides INS data to standard commercial computers. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.